Great Balls Of Water
Khi Candace nghĩ Jeremy bắt đầu chán với những lần đi chơi thường nhật của họ, cô nghĩ rằng mình nên làm thứ gì đó mới mẻ hơn cho cậu. Trong lúc đó, Phineas và Ferb đi quanh thành phố khi lướt trên một quả bóng nước khổng lồ và Doofenshmirtz lên kế hoạch sử dụng Máy Hai lần Phủ định để gây hiểu nhầm cho người chủ tiệm một quán ăn là phải cho ông uống một món nước giải khát mùa đông, thứ chỉ được phục vụ vào mùa đông. Tóm tắt cốt truyện Vào ngày nóng nhất của năm, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella và Buford đang ngồi dưới gốc cây thì Baljeet quay trở về từ trại khoa học và giải thích về sức căng trên bề mặt của giọt nước, khiến Phineas nghĩ ra một ý tưởng cho ngày hôm nay. Buford không gia nhập cùng với họ vì cậu muốn dành thời gian cho cá vàng của cậu, Biff. Sau khi ở sân sau chỉ còn lại bốn người, Isabella băn khoăn Perry đâu rồi. thumb|left|Đạo diễn Dipthong. Trong lúc đó, Perry biết được là Monogram đang bận làm thẩm phán và sẽ không thông báo nhiệm vụ cho cậu, và thay vào đó sẽ là Đạo diễn Dipthong từ ban kế toán. Sau khi Perry xuống được trụ sở, Kế toán Dipthong thông báo cho đặc vụ P là Doofenshmirtz đang "mua lượng lớn bình khí ion phủ định và hộp cáp phủ định", và theo nghĩa khẳng định thì nó không hề tốt chút nào. Ông đi ra bằng cách tự "nhấn chìm" mình. Candace đang nói chuyện trên điện thoại với Jeremy, than phiền trời hôm nay rất nóng, và quyết định đi đến thương xá với cậu. Điều này khiến Jeremy ngạc nhiên, khi cậu nghĩ là họ có thể đi mua sắm lần nữa. Tâm trí của Candace, bàn luận về việc đi đến thương xá lần nữa, không đồng ý điều này. Candace sau đó nói với cậu là thôi chuyện đến thương xá và nghĩ ra một thứ gì đó tuyệt và mới mẻ. Ngay lúc Linda vừa bước vào phòng của Candace, bà nói với cô là hôm nay sẽ như mọi khi: bà đi ra ngoài, Candace nói với bà là Phineas và Ferb đang làm gì đó, và khi họ đến được sân sau thì chúng bắt đầu tỏ vẻ bình thường. Điều này khiến Candace phải điên loạn và làm khác hơn mọi ngày. Tại Tập đoàn Xấu xa Doofenshmirtz, Doofenshmirtz than phiền về thời tiết nóng nực thì Pery đến. Ông sau đó bẫy Perry trên một cái ghế, và cho Perry xem phát minh mới nhất của ông, máy Hai lần Phủ định, thứ sẽ khiến những câu phủ định trở thành hai lần phủ định. Ông làm ra nó là bởi vì Cốc nước Bạc hà ông thích từ quán Beverly's Lunch chỉ được làm vào mùa đông, nên ông làm cỗ máy này để khiến Beverly có thể làm cốc nước bạc hà cho ông. thumb|Phineas và Isabella lướt sóng trên quả bóng nước khổng lồ. Trở lại sân sau, Phineas và Ferb đã làm một giọt nước khổng lồ. Phineas biết được rằng họ sẽ không lo đến việc làm vỡ dòng nước được với nó, và mọi người nhảy vào đó bơi, lướt sóng và lái xe mô-tô nước vòng quanh nó. Buford đang ở nhà của cậu và huấn luyện cho Biff, chuẩn bị cho cuộc thi cá vàng ở Danville. Candace đang nói chuyện với Stacy trên điện thoại về việc cô muốn tìm thứ gì đó thú vị, nhưng những gì cô nghĩ được chỉ là đi đến thương xá. Stacy nói với cô là có nhiều điều thú vị khác để làm (như mẹ của cô đã nói) và Candace hỏi cô có muốn đi cùng, nhưng cô đang bận đến thương xá. Candace bắt đầu băn khoăn nên làm gì với Jeremy trong lúc đi vòng quanh khu phố. thumb|left|Ferb, Django và Milly tăng hết tốc lực. Quay trở lại quả bóng nước, Baljeet, Django và Holly bơi lộn vòng, khiến quả bóng nước lăn ra khỏi sân sau và ra đến khu phố. Họ quyết định là sẽ mở tiệc trên khu phố và lái quả bóng nước bằng cách chèo mái chèo theo hướng ngược lại. Trở về Tập đoàn D.E.I., Doofenshmirtz đang làm những thao tác cuối cùng cho Máy Hai lần Phủ định thì Perry tấn công ông. Họ bắt đầu lao vào nhau cho đến khi Doofenshmirtz ngã vào cái điều khiển khiến cỗ máy bắt đầu ở chế độ Bắn Ngẫu nhiên, làm cho cỗ máy bắn lung tung. Một tia trúng Balthazar đang chơi bắt nhau, và cậu nói "không không phải tớ" khiến mọi người bắt lấy cậu. Monogram cũng bị bắn và phán quyết là "không không phạm tội" tức là "có tội"; mặc dù ông định nói là bị cáo "vô tội". Một công nhân làm đường cũng bị bắn, khiến con đường không được đi qua được ông nói là "không phải không là con đường được đi qua". Candace, đang mặc một bộ trang phục hoa quả giống với Carmen Miranda, bắt đầu ném chúng đi, nghĩ rằng nó không phi thường, mà chỉ làm xấu hổ hơn. Cô đột nhiên thấy được quả bóng nước, và thấy Phineas và Ferb đang ở trên đó. Cô ngay lập tức định bắt bọn họ, ngay sau khi Linda vừa ra khỏi tiệm uốn tóc của Bobbi. Candace sau đó dẫn mẹ cô đến xem quả bóng nước khổng lồ, trong khi bà đang thắc mắc về cái mũ hoa quả mà cô đang đội. thumb|Rodney và con cá piranha của ông, Fluffy. Tại cuộc thi cá vàng ở Danville, Rodney và con cá piranha của ông, Fluffy, biểu diễn trò đu vòng của cậu. Buford và Biff là thí sinh tiếp theo, và ngay lúc Biff chuẩn bị nhảy qua cái vòng, quả bóng nước khổng lồ lăn vào tất cả mọi người ở cuộc thi, đưa họ vào trong đó. Sau đó, quả bóng tiến đến chỗ một tác phẩm nghệ thuật và vỡ tung, khiến dòng nước trong quả bóng chảy vào trong cái hồ trống ở gần đó. Sau khi ban giám khảo ngoi lên mặt nước, họ đều cho những con điểm mười, và Buford và Biff thẳng cuộc thi. Ngay lúc đó, Candace đưa Linda đến để bắt bọn nhóc nhưng đã quá muộn. Linda nói rằng bà đã "thấy được quả bóng nước khổng lồ, mặc dù nhiều người thường gọi nó là cái hồ". Jeremy bước đến và khẳng định là bữa tiệc ở trên hồ là ý tưởng tuyệt vời nhất mà Candace nghĩ ra, và quyết định đi đến thương xá cùng với cô vào ngày mai. Candace ngạc nhiên khi cậu muốn đến đó lần nữa, và Jeremy khẳng định: "Chúng ta là thiếu niên. Đó là điều mà chúng ta làm." Lúc Perry và Doofenshmirtz đánh nhau, Perry nhấn một cái nút khiến cỗ máy nổ tung, và bay đi. Doofenshmirtz biết rằng đó "không không phải là nút tự hủy", và phòng thí nghiệm của ông đã trở nên bừa bộn. Ông bắt đầu dọn dẹp, và cũng bắt đầu tự độc thoại một mình về việc mớ hỗn độn còn sót lại sau khi Perry chiến thắng. Doof trở nên ngạc nhiên, tuy nhiên, Vanessa đã đợi ông đủ lâu để nghe ông nói chuyện. Bài hát *"Extraordinary" *"Follow the Sun" (nhạc nền) Phần hậu kết Lời hát cuối của bài hát "Extraordinary" Thư viện ảnh |350px}} "Thường nhật" "Tớ biết chúng ta sẽ làm gì hôm nay"/"Này, Perry đâu rồi?" "Quá nhỏ tuổi để..." Không. Lời thoại của Ferb Không. "What'cha doin'?" Không. "Ồ, cậu đây rồi, Perry" Không. Lối vào trụ sở của Perry Perry cuộn lại vài miếng đất và đi vào trong ống. Nhạc chuông xấu xa Tập đoàn Xấu xa Doofenshmirtz! "Rời đi đây, bình yên!" Tra la la la la la la la la }} Lời thoại đáng nhớ Tra la la la la la la la la la la la la la la... |'Tâm trí Candace #2': Ai thế? |'Tâm trí Candace #1': Cứ giả vờ là cô ta không ở đó. Tớ thường như thế đấy.}} Tra la la la la la la la la la la la la la la, Tra la la la la la LA!!!!! }} Thông tin cơ sở *Nhân vật giống Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft xuất hiện. *Tấm gương từ tập phim "She's the Mayor" xuất hiện lại lần nữa. *Mandy, Thaddeus và Thor xuất hiện ngắn không lời thoại trong tập này. *Lần thứ ba mà có ai khác ngoài Thiếu tá Monogram giao cho Perry nhiệm vụ. Hai lần đầu là Carl và lần thứ hai là Ray Liotta trong tập "What A Croc!". *Lần thứ hai mà ai đó có chức vụ ban bồi thẩm. Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz là người đầu tiên, trong tập "Norm Unleashed". *Django Brown và Balthazar Horowitz xuất hiện lần nữa, cũng như là Melissa từ tập "We Call it Maze". *Biff được thấy lần thứ hai. Tuy nhiên, giống như Pinky, cậu đã hoàn toàn được thiết kế lại. Đôi mắt cậu đã có đồng tử, da màu vàng và đôi vây cam. Trong lần xuất hiện đầu tiên của cậu, cậu có đôi mắt dấu chấm, da cam và đôi vây vàng. ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford") *Lần đầu tiên mà Adyson được thấy với tóc cột cao và Ginger được thấy với tóc cột thành hai bên. *Mô-tô nước từ tập phim "What A Croc!" xuất hiện lần nữa. *Bắt đầu từ tập phim này, Candace đã dùng điện thoại thông minh. **Chiếc điện thoại thông minh mà Candace dùng tại đoạn cuối của "Where's Perry? (Part Two)" xuất hiện lại trong tập này và được dùng kể từ đó. *Theo như tấm lịch nằm trên quầy bán nước giải khát mà Doofenshmirtz cố yêu cầu đặt hàng, tập phim này có thể lấy bối cảnh là trong tháng Bảy. *Candace có thể thấy là thử đồ tại cùng một cửa hàng với tập "She's the Mayor". Ngoài ra, người đàn ông đứng cạnh cô giống với người đàn ông hát mở đầu cho bài hát Bee Song từ tập "Bee Day". *Candace được thấy là mặc cùng bộ đồ từ tập "Jerk De Soleil". *Candace một lần nữa thi trong cuộc thi nhảy bao bố. ("I Was a Middle Aged Robot") *Lần thứ năm mà biểu tượng "Vua của thế giới" được thực hiện. ("Interview With a Platypus", "Swiss Family Phineas", "That Sinking Feeling", "Magic Carpet Ride") *Candace một lần nữa được thấy là đang ở Châu Phi. ("Where's Perry?") *Candace lướt trên nước tại công viên, như Phineas và Ferb đã làm trong "Perry The Actorpus". *Candace mặc cùng một bộ đồ bơi từ "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation". *Candace một lần nữa mặc giống cao bồi nữ. ("Flop Starz", "Fly On the Wall") *Một diễn viên kịch câm được thấy lần nữa. ("Comet Kermillian", "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", "Cheer Up Candace", "Picture This", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") *Đây là lần thứ tám mà Candace không gặp trực tiếp Phineas và Ferb trong Mùa 4, và là lần thứ 30 trong chương trình. *Lần thứ hai mà Candace nhuộm tóc sang màu đen. ("Bee Day") *Candace được thấy là đang cầm tạp chí Teen Preen một lần nữa. *Người dẫn chương trình giao lưu từ "Undercover Carl" xuất hiện lần nữa. *Ta đã được thấy một lần những gì xảy ra sau khi Doofenshmirtz nguyền rủa Perry. *Rodney nuôi một con cá piranha tên là Fluffy. *Monogram một lần nữa mặc một bộ đồ mà không phải là đồng phục của ông ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein", "The Beak", nhiều nữa,...) *Người đàn bà mà tập yoga kế bên Candace là Hướng dẫn viên yoga từ "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation". *Lần thứ hai mà Candace đội mũ hoa quả. ("Lights, Candace, Action!") *Những cô tiên nước được nhắc đến lần nữa. ("Excaliferb") *Một lần nữa, Ferb không hề nói. *Lần thứ ba mà Isabella hỏi Perry ở đâu. ("The Lizard Whisperer", "Cheer Up Candace") *Lần thứ hai mà Candace quên về Jeremy và đi vào chuyện bắt quả tang. ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?") *Tập phim này có thể là lấy bối cảnh 1 năm sau kể từ tập "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", điều có thể chứng minh được rằng chương trình có nhiều hơn một mùa hè thay vì là một mùa hè dài vô tận. *Cây đàn balalaika có thể được thấy trên cái kệ ở phía sau lưng Candace trong lúc cô đang chơi trò chơi điện tử. ("Mom's Birthday", "Backyard Aquarium", "Thaddeus and Thor"). Thông tin phát hành *Tập phim được công chiếu trên Disney Channel theo yêu cầu vào ngày 31 tháng 5, 2013. *Tập phim được phát sóng đúng 5 năm sau "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C." và "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford". Công chiếu toàn cầu *26 tháng 7, 2013 (Disney Channel Bra-xin và Mĩ Latinh) *28 tháng 7, 2013 (Disney XD Ba Lan) *16 tháng 8, 2013 (Kênh Gia đình, Canada) *23 tháng 9, 2013 (Disney Channel Nga) *14 tháng 10, 2013 (Disney XD Đức) *3 tháng 11, 2013 (Disney XD Tây Ban Nha) *25 tháng 11, 2013 (Disney XD Ý) *15 tháng 12, 2013 (Disney Channel Hun-ga-ri) *13 tháng 1, 2014 (Disney Channel Bồ Đào Nha) *8 tháng 2, 2014 (Disney Channel Châu Á) *16 tháng 11, 2014 (RCTI In-đô-nê-xi-a) Lỗi thumb|270px|Đôi giày của Baljeet có màu đen. *Sau khi Buford rời đi, giày của Baljeet có màu đen thay vì phải là màu xanh. *Phần họ của Giám đốc Dipthong bị đánh vần sai, trong phần hậu kết. Cách đánh vần đúng là "Dip'h'''thong" *Trong lúc Candace đang nấu rau củ, đôi mắt của cô màu đen thay vì màu xanh. *Ferb chuyển sang dùng mô-tô nước và ván lướt sóng qua lại trong tập phim. *Melissa được thấy một lúc ngắn trước khi mọi người nhảy vào quả bóng nước, nhưng cô không được thấy khi ở trên quả bóng nước. *Fluffy cắn tay phải của Rodney. Tuy nhiên sau đó ông đang giữ bàn tay giả của ông ở tay trái. *Lúc quả bóng nước nằm ở sân sau, sân sau bỗng dưng lớn hơn bình thường. *Trong bài hát, Candace có thể thấy là đi bộ và đạp xe một bánh trên dây treo, đứng trên máy bay và đứng trên đỉnh của kim tự tháp của những cô gái, và nhảy trên lưng voi, mặc dù cô có chứng sợ độ cao. Nối tiếp *Candace nhắc đến việc cô chơi những nhạc cụ bắt đầu bằng chữ B. ("Mom's Birthday") *Phineas, Ferb và Isabella được thấy với kích cỡ thật của những cái ván lướt sóng nhỏ được Phineas làm trước đó trong "What'd I Miss?". *Tác phẩm nghệ thuật từ tập phim "Bubble Boys" được thấy lần nữa, và Isabella nhắc rằng nó chắc hẳn đã được chuyển đến. Ám chỉ * '' - Tiêu đề của tập phim ám chỉ đến một bài hát nổi tiếng của Jerry Lee Lewis. *'' '' - Cảnh phụ của Doofenshmirtz là muốn một đồ uống trái mùa từ một nhà hàng đồ ăn nhanh ám chỉ đến thủ tục của nhà hàng McDonald's là bán những mặt hàng nổi tiếng như Sữa lắc Shamrock và McRib trong một khoảng thời gian nhất định. Doofenshmirtz đã ám chỉ Sửa lắc Shamrock trước đó trong Doofenshmirtz's Daily Dirt. *'' '' - Tại mở đầu của bài hát, Candace đi trên con đường giống với con đường trong bài hát mở đầu của bộ phim. *'The Simpsons' - Lúc Buford rời đi cậu dùng lời thoại "Smell you later" mà Nelson Muntz dùng để chào tạm biệt. *'Lady Gaga' - Candace ngồi gần một người phụ nữ rất giống với cô. Diễn viên * Vincent Martella vai Phineas, Diễn viên bổ sung * Ashley Tisdale vai Candace, Tâm trí của Candace * Thomas Sangster vai Ferb * Caroline Rhea vai Mẹ * Mitchel Musso vai Jeremy * Dan Povenmire vai Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz, Diễn viên bổ sung * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh vai Thiếu tá Monogram, Diễn viên bổ sung * Kelly Hu vai Stacy * Dee Bradley Baker vai Perry * Alyson Stoner vai Isabella, Diễn viên bổ sung * Bobby Gaylor vai Buford, Diễn viên bổ sung * Maulik Pancholy vai Baljeet * Tyler Alexander Mann vai Carl * Joe Orrantia vai Rodney * John Mathot vai Đạo diễn Dipthong * John Viener vai Norm * Olivia Olson vai Vanessa * Django Marsh vai Balthazar, Diễn viên bổ sung * Diễn viên bổ sung: Ariel Winter, Carlos Alazraqui, Grey DeLisle, Mo Collins en:Great Balls of Water es:Grandes Gotas de Agua pt-br:Enormes Bolas d'Água Thể_loại:Tập phim Thể_loại:Buford Van Stomm Thể_loại:Candace Flynn Thể_loại:G Thể_loại:A đến Z